La primera, segunda y tercera generación se reunen
by Potter Severus Albus
Summary: Nosotros viajaremos al pasado a leer unos libros con intención de cambiar nuestro presente, pero, ¿será suficiente?


1 LA NOTICIA

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Moly, Arthur, Neville, Hannah, Luna, Rolf (Scamander), Draco, Astoria, Andromeda, Hagrid y McGonagall estaban reunidos en el despacho de esta última para intentar hacer algo que hasta ese momento ningún otro mago había probado... ¡Viajar al pasado con unos libros que contaban la vida de Harry James Potter! Su objetivo claro está era savar todas las vidas que se perdieron durante la primera y segunda guerra.O al menos lo intentaban pues había ciertos incombenientes.

-Que no Harry, es ridículo tiene qu e haber otra forma.

-No la hay Hermione, -Le contesto, estaba empezando a exasperarse- no la hay, y lo sabes.

-Pero Harry ...- La réplica de Hermione se perdió ante el grito con el que respondió su amigo.

-Hermione se tiene que hacer, ya no va ha haber más oportunidades.

-Harry tiene razón, aunque me cueste reconocerlo no hay más opciones.- Se metió Dumbledore en la conversación.

-Ohhhh... – Hermione suspiró derrotada, puesto que aunque eran mayoría los que se oponían a ese "pequeño detalle" no podían posponer más el viaje.-Está bien avisemosles.- Cedió ya que Harry no iba a ceder mejor tenrlo todo preparado.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la casa de los Potter en Hogsmade.

-Ojj, parad por favor no puedo con vosotros cuando os poneis en ese plan.-Decía Teddy en ese momento.

-¿En qué plan?- Preguntó James con una cara de angelito que no le pegaba nada.

-Si eso, ¿en qué plan?- Inquirió, o más bien apoyó, Freddie a su primo.

-En...- Pero Teddy no pudo continuar pues un por la chimena apareció Harry, seguido del resto.

-Todos a mi despacho, ya.

Uno a uno fueron entrando todos los allí presentes. Es decir, James S., Albus S., Lily L., Rose, Hugo, Fred II, Roxane, Molly II, Lucy, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Scorpius, Teddy, Frank II, Alice II, Lyssander y Lorcan. Más todos los que habían estados reunidos en el despacho de McGonagall, incluidos Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape.

-Abuelitas/ Abuelitos/ Hagrid- Dijeron todos y corrieron a abrazar a Hagrid, McGonagall, Arthur, Molly y Andromeda, además de saludar a los cuadros de sus "abuelitos", es decir, Albus Dumblledore y Severus Snape.

-Hola, hola

-Chicos sentaos,... menos mal que mi despacho es grande- Añadió en un apenas audible susurro Harry, aunque fue escuchado por su adorada mujer, que se rió.

-Bueno,- Comenzó Ron- vamos a viajar al pasado...

-¿Al pasado?

-¿Pero eso no es peligroso?

Preguntas como esas se escuchaban por todo el despacho de parte de los chicos

-Si, y si, pero no va a ser un viaje normal. Al te vas a ir a Howgarts con tío Neville y abuelo Severus, tienes que hacer la poción que él te diga y como te diga; Lily ve con ellos y ayuda a tu hermano.

-Si, papi.- Respondieron ambos a coro.

-Bien, bien. Neville y a Alice II al invernadero para conseguir las plantas que necesiten.

-Vale

-Bien el resto haced las maletas, NO os lleveis mucha cosas.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos en...- Miró hacia los dos cuadros que había en el escritorio.

-Una hora y media tardara la poción en hacerse.

-Pues en unas dos horas todos aquí. Ah y una última cosa no lo podéis decir a nadie.

-De acuerdo.

-Voy a por los libros.

-No, Harry. Espera.

-No podemos esperar mucho más, esta noche hay que hacerlo. No tenemos más tiempo.

-Ya pero, ¿es necesario que tu sientas todo lo que siente el Harry de los libros?

-Sabes que si.

-Pero es que...

-No, Ginny no hay otra forma y la sabes. Además os voy a tener a todos a mi lado.-Terminó con una sonrisa.

Le dio un beso a su mujer en los labio; esos que lo volvían loco. Y con una mirada de determinación salió por la chimenea, pronunciando en voz alta y clara: Despacho de McGonagall.

-Harry no te esperaba aquí hasta más tarde.

-Siento si te he inportunado Minerva.

-No es eso, es que pensaba que vendrías más tarde.

-Tengo que coger los libros.- Se justificó.

-Bueno pues entonces te dejo.

-Hasta luego le respondió.

El despacho no había cambiado mucho en todos los años que pasaran desde que Albus Dumbledore fuera director.

Harry fue recorriendo todos los pasillos hacia la sala de menesteres sin apenas fijarse en estos estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos; y es que iba a volver a ver a toda la gente que había muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts y después del regreso de Lord Voldemort, también iba a conocer a sus padres. Pero lo que más nervioso le ponía no era nada de todo esto, ni siquiera que conocería a sus padres. No, lo que más nervioso le ponía, aunque también más contento era que Teddy conocería a sus padres. Y así sin darse cuenta apenas llegó a la sala. Necesito unos libros que cuenten mi vida desde mi punto de vista en cada momento y que muestren mis pensamientos en esos momentos.

Después de pasar tres veces delante de el muro, en este se materializó una robusta puerta de roble. Suspiró y entró. Ya había pasado una hora media del tiempo que tenían así que los otros no podían tardar mucho más. Fue hasta el centro y cogió los libros.

Leyó los títulos: Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal, Harry Potter y La Cámara De Los Secretos, Harry Potter y El Prisionero De Azkaban, Harry Potter y El Cáliz De Fuego, Harry Potter y La Orden Del Fénix, Harry Potter y El Misterio Del Príncipe, y el último Harry Potter y Las Reliquias De La Muerte. Probablemente esto no le iba a gustar.

Media hora más tarde estaban todos en el salón de la casa de los Potter.

-Bien ahora todos a Hogwarts.-Comentó Ginny. Harry y todos los que ya estaban allí no habían ó los polvo flu y los fue pasando.

Uno a uno todos fueron aparecienod en el despacho de McGonagall, que enseguida los mandaba hacia la sala de menesteres donde ya estaban esperando Harry, Neville, Alice Frank, Hannah y los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos allí cada uno con una mochila pequeña con un poco de ropa todos hicieron un circulo con Harry en el centro con la mano derecha le agarraban y con la izquierda al que tenían al lado.

-¿Estamos todos?

-Si.

Harry se desaparedió.


End file.
